


[带卡]群青

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 内含路人男x卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 宇智波带土发现旗木卡卡西在和其他黑发黑眼的男人做爱
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	[带卡]群青

\---  
带土找到卡卡西时，他和那个黑发黑眼的男人刚刚搞完一轮。

两人都在颤抖。男人射精时筋肉暴起的手臂死死按着卡卡西的胸膛，而卡卡西双手被束缚在床头，看上去快要因为不能呼吸而濒死。两人的身影亲密无间地交叠，黑与白，晦暗与炫目失去界限。快感将时间拉得冗长，尔后男人慢慢爬起来，伸手粗暴抓住那头银发，对着那张迷惘的脸上微张的双唇就要吻上去。

本能先于理智行动，等带土反应过来的时候，他已经从神威空间冲出来，刚才还压在卡卡西身上的男人被他砸在房间的柜子上，在一片狼藉中不省人事。

而卡卡西躺在床上目瞪口呆地看着他。

潮红瞬间褪去，没了面罩的遮挡，他苍白的脸上一切表情都一览无余。看看你的那张脸啊，宇智波带土阴暗地想，真是难看，简直和四战时第一次看见我的脸的时候一模一样。

“你怎么……”磕磕巴巴的样子也一模一样。

“你就和这样的男人？卡卡西？”带土指着远处的男人吼道，“这样的男人？忍术都不会的男人？”

“你怎么…你怎么擅自出村了？！”

带土倒是愣住了，没想到被无礼撞破私密场合的人最先问的竟然是这个问题。一向冷静的银发男人像慌了神，瞬间挣脱掉手铐，变得焦虑起来，喋喋不休问个不停，“鸣人在干嘛，暗部在干嘛？”他试图从床上起来，支起双臂，却腰部一软跌回原处。“如果被别人发现你想再次被关起来吗？！你知不知道你……”

带土眼看着混浊的液体随着动作从那白皙的腿根细细流下来，流过数道暧昧的红痕。这画面简直像有火直接燎到他的视网膜。可这斑驳身体的主人却像完全不介意旁人观看一样，又在挣扎着坐起来，爬向自己放在床尾的衣服。“必须尽快回去，在别人没发现之前…诶？”

几条光滑的枝干从身后蔓延过来，没有攻击性，只是将他按在原地，“坐下。”带土说，“是七代目让我来的。”

这没有什么撒谎的必要，毕竟只要和鸣人求证就可以立刻得到真相。所以卡卡西安静下来，顺从木遁的力量坐回床上。这时候他才想起拉起被子遮挡了一下身体，虽然两人都知道已经没什么必要了。

“鸣人为什么要找我？”而且是拜托你？  
“明明用信鹰也可以很快就可以找到我。”

“因为你亲爱的学生以为你遇到了什么危险，”带土讥讽地说，“仙人体数次感知到他的老师身上有未能愈合的伤痕，却想不到他的老师正在做这种恶心的…让人作呕的……”

他期待从卡卡西脸上看到被刺痛的表情，但是银发的男人只是平静地看着他。这让他觉得自己扭曲的表情像是个笑话。

他已经开始想念自己的面具。

为了停止对视他低下头扫视凌乱的地板，扔的乱七八糟的衣服（卡卡西的整齐地叠好放在床脚），甩在地上的两个套子（为什么刚才那次允许内射了呢），还有，道具。皮鞭、拘束器、口枷，还有带土叫不出名字的种种，他像被刺痛了一样抬起头，视线正好落在床头上挂着的两个手铐上。

“卡卡西，你就这么饥渴？”他还是没克制住自己语气里的咬牙切齿。

卡卡西叹了口气，“我是个成年人…带土。”他苦恼般伸手抓了一下自己乱糟糟的头发，这让带土看见了他手腕上捆绑的痕迹。“我几天后会回去和鸣人好好解释的，你还是快回去吧。”

明知若不是卡卡西允许，一个不会忍术的男人是不可能伤害到卡卡西分毫的，但是带土仍无法控制自己胸口异样的膨胀。“这么快就赶我走，”他听见自己难听地笑了出来，“怎么，你还要和这个男人继续吗？”

“……”

“你打算怎么和鸣人解释？你要说出来吗？说你身上的伤口是因为你下贱地躺在男人身下挨操？而且还…”

“带土。”

带土眼睛发红地看着那两片叫出自己名字的嘴唇。

“我会和鸣人如实相告的。”卡卡西低声说，“他已经成年了，就算他不能完全理解，但是他至少尊重我。”

“你什么意思？？”带土眯起眼睛，“你是在责怪我不尊重你？”

“显而易见。”卡卡西弯弯眼睛，摊开手。

很久没见过这样的卡卡西了。带土想。有些锋芒，毫不在乎，会挖苦别人，而不是每次见面都愧疚地低着头，瑟缩着，道歉即使不说出来也写在脸上。带土本应为他这样的转变感到高兴，但是他没有，因为他知道这一切变化都与他无关。

有关的只能是躺在地上的这个，或者是其他，黑发黑眼的男人。

这个现实让带土怒火中烧。理智告诉他，卡卡西说的对，这只是成年人正常的生理需求，既然没有伤害到任何人，那就不应该受到指摘。但是本能却让他想直接冲过去杀了那个十分钟前还压在卡卡西身上的人。

“你这样做，是在报复我么？”带土问。

“为什么会这么想…？”

“别表现得好像和我一点关系没有一样！”带土粗暴打断他的话，他右手指着躺在地上昏厥的男人，咬着牙说，“卡卡西，这个发色和体型，你当我是傻子？”

带土原以为指出这一点会让卡卡西羞愧难当。可是面前的人仍然很平静，他墨黑的眼睛坦荡地直视着带土。  
“如果你气的是这个，那么我道歉。但是我绝对不是在报复你。”

“我只是需要这个，带土，这是我自己的事。绝不会给你添任何麻烦。”卡卡西语气真诚得让带土想要作呕，“而且我有分寸…”

带土几乎要被卡卡西眼底的坦荡欺骗了，但是很快他甩开这一种可能。他当然是在报复我，带土想，十只手指都无法数尽我对他造成的伤害。他一定在报复我。他一定要爱我，或者恨我，如果不是这样…

一张细密的网束缚住心脏。他能感受到他不受控制的心跳，和逐渐急促的呼吸。这是一种什么样的情绪？带土已经太多年没有感受过了，以至于直到他被这种情绪扼住喉咙，才意识到它的名字。

他在害怕。

“和我回村。”他突兀地说。

“为什么？”卡卡西瞪大眼睛，“对辉夜遗迹的调查还没完成，而且我明天约了佐助见面的。”

“有佐助在还用你做什么？你现在连写轮眼都没有了，还能有什么用？不如老老实实和我回去…”

“…虽然的确如你所说，多年来我早已适应依靠写轮眼的战斗方式，但是失去了它我也没有那么一无是处。”卡卡西笑了一下，带土搞不懂他为什么听见这么冒犯的话还能保持这么平静的情绪。“当然，它像现在一样好好待在你的眼眶里是我最愿意看到的事情，所以…”

“带土…”卡卡西微微向他探过身，语气和软下来，“我知道你是在担心我，可…”

不对。带土后退一步。盘踞在他胸腔里的绝不仅仅是对旧友的担忧，单纯的担忧不会有这样令人不齿的蛇蝎外形。从他看到那两具纠缠在一起的躯体时，那怪物就是试图冲破他的体表，将一切毁坏殆尽。

但他后退这一步却像细针一样刺痛了卡卡西。银发男人僵了一下，慢慢地重新坐回到原来的位置。

“你不能再这样，”带土恼怒地抓住头发，像是暴躁的狮子一般在房间来回走动，“你不能再玩儿这些，至少不能和这样的人……”

“我不明白，带土…”卡卡西似乎有些被他的状态吓到了，但还是困惑地皱起眉，他摇摇头，“我不明白，你为什么要在意我和谁做爱的问题…？”

“因为我——”

有什么语句差点脱口而出，带土及时止住了话语，将尾音生硬咽下。

他想说什么？

刚才几乎脱口而出的话语让他战栗。他从未认真想过这个问题。因为不管是这个问题还是它所衍生的一切都是他潜意识里尽力回避、且觉得不应该也不可能发生的事情。被拘禁、监控、唾弃，被永远刻在耻辱柱上的战犯这样想着，木叶的六代目不应该和他被这样美好的字眼联系在一起。

但是现在呢。

因为自己的原因，这个人只做了三年的火影就让位。本以为他会结婚生子、平和安乐地过完这一生，他却把自己毫不在乎地交给一个又一个面目模糊的男人。

他过得好吗？在这种简陋的旅馆一晌贪欢，就是他退位之后想要的生活吗？那些相似的黑发和黑色瞳孔，意味着什么……最终他需要的是什么…是这个吗？

带土看着那双映着自己身影的温润瞳孔。

现在，可以说出来吗？

“我喜欢你。”

带土从未觉得发出声音是这么艰难的一件事，他的身体似乎在跟随声带一起颤抖，那一瞬间他避开了目光，心脏几乎跳出胸膛。  
那一瞬间他有千言万语想跟随着那四个字说出口，但等他拾回勇气再次看向对面时，他突然什么都说不出来了

卡卡西只是坐在原地，平静地看着他。

“原来是这样啊。”卡卡西扶住额头，笑了一声。

-  
一切的一切都和带土想象中的太不一样了。

带土愣住了。他看着面前这个即使听见自己告白也无动于衷的人，仿佛看着什么替换了本人的赝品。

赝品。他无数次用这样的字眼伤害卡卡西，但他其实深知这只是自己的卑劣和自欺欺人的把戏，现在也是如此，他确定面前就是他的小学同学，木叶的六代目，旗木卡卡西本人，所以一切才更加难以置信。

“回去吧，带土”银发男人叹息般地说，仿佛只此刚才发生的一切就已经像一页薄纸一样翻过。带土鼓起勇气说出的话什么都没有留下。

“…你没有听见我刚才说的话吗？”带土艰难地问。

“啊啊，听到了。”还是轻描淡写的语气。

“那你为什么——”

“这毫无意义，带土。”卡卡西安静地笑了，“因为你我都知道这是不可能的事。”

他包容地看着他，就像看着恶作剧的小鬼。所以那句拼尽全力说出的告白，似乎也变成了小鬼毫无诚意的把戏。

“我没在开玩笑。”带土说。

“也许吧。”卡卡西说。

一秒的黑暗像是沉入深海。

带土好像现在才后知后觉，有什么东西悄无声息地改变了。

他又在报复我吗？他一定在报复我。带土反反复复地想，装作毫不在意的样子。这个人最会假装了，没人见过他彻底摘去壳子的样子，除了带土。他怎么可以这么平静？他怎么可以毫不在乎？

“你为什么会这样…”带土慢慢地问。那种陌生的情绪在他的胸腔里结茧、孵化——恐惧让他无法保持声线的平稳。他慢慢走近卡卡西，“你不高兴吗…”

“我很高兴，带土。”

“……你说过你喜欢我。”带土都快掩饰不住自己语气中的恳求。

“我的确如此。”

为什么他还能这么平静呢？明明他第一次说这句话的时候，浑身抖得让带土以为他下一秒就要昏厥，手指紧攥，眼神游移着，好像看一眼带土就要被烫伤一样。但是现在，他怎么能就这样直视着他说出肯定的语句？

“我也喜…”

“不，带土，不要再说出那句话。”卡卡西叹息般地说，“你不喜欢我。”

“你什么都不知道！！你什么都不知道！！！”带土钳着他的肩膀将他按在床头吼道，他的指腹陷入他肩部柔软的皮肤里，陷入另外一个人的指痕里。“你凭什么那么笃定——”

“你不可能喜欢我的，带土。”卡卡西说，对方躁动的情绪没有影响他分毫，“你喜欢的是琳。”

-  
不是的。

带土摇着头，可是突然一句话都说不出了。

卡卡西看见他结舌的样子，露出早知如此的了然神色。他轻轻将带土钳着他肩膀的手臂挣开，“我们之间还有什么问题吗？”

“我没在开玩笑。”带土不知所云地重复。细密的疼痛在他的胸腔织成一张网，他的掌心和指腹还残留着刚才触及的卡卡西的皮肤的质感，如此柔软又死寂，仿佛触及一段二人都不愿提及的过往，一颗冷却的心。“我没在开玩笑。”

“其实我一直都——”

“够了。”

冷却的还有他本来温和的声线。他是如此生硬地打断他，四战过后他就从未用这种语气和他说过话。

“是你在报复我吧？带土。”卡卡西敛下目光，“你还在报复我吗？”

我从未报复过——

“你喜欢的是琳。你必须喜欢琳。没有第二种可能。”

“如果，你真的对我有什么错觉，那也只是因为…”他的声音终于有小小的颤抖，“因为活着的只有我罢了。”

-  
他伤害过他，当然。

四战神威空间里，他粗暴地强迫了他。战后，苟活过来的他又视他为空气，冷言冷语，避之不及。那时他想去死，只想着死，眼睛里看不见其他的东西。而活下来这事，总要找一个人去归咎。顺便把他推开就更好了。战犯这样想，他不应该和自己扯上关系。他值得更好的人生。

他承认自己很坏，但是做这一切的时候，他从未定义自己的行为为报复。

“我喜欢你。”

那时卡卡西在寻死未果的他面前这样说。木叶的六代目眼眶通红，姗姗来迟的恐惧让他发着抖，他急切地在带土面前剖白自己，将那份在自己看来卑劣无比的感情血淋淋地从心口剖出，放在带土面前。他放开自己全部筹码，痛得几乎像是把自己生吞活剥，只希望带土能有一丝可怜他，进而放弃去死。

他成功了。

带土没有再试图寻死。每次他想死的时候，都会想起那样一双眼睛。

而此时这双眼睛平静地看着他。

“我喜欢你。”他这样说

“我喜欢，喜欢着琳的你。所以…”

-  
没有再比这荒诞的事情了。

带土说不出话，听见这样的话，让他几乎有想笑出来的冲动。但是他看着那双眼睛，又知道对方是认真的。

“不要再说那种话。阻止你去见她我已经足够罪孽深重，不要再说这种——亵渎对她的爱意的话了。”卡卡西说。他看起来甚至有一些恍惚，他看着带土，又仿佛不止在看带土。“你们才应该…”

“你们才应该活下来。”

他的呼吸急促起来，看起来没那么平静了。却也不像是难过和内疚，而是一种近乎恍惚的向往的表情。

“你那么爱她…”

带土僵在原地。

他突然明白了，卡卡西不可能接受他。

-  
卡卡西是那么笃定。

他是那么笃定带土不会喜欢自己，几乎就像坚信清晨太阳会升起一般。他从未想过这份感情能得到回应，所以即使得到回应，也坚信这是谎言或者错觉。这不只是因为过去和死去的女孩永远横亘在二人中间。

还因为他喜欢的就是这样的带土。那个自始至终喜欢着年少时倾慕的女孩，甚至为了她与世界为敌的带土。  
即使带土已经说了千万遍，自己发动四战从来不是那么单纯的原因。

只有带土一直爱着琳，他才能接受自己对带土的这份感情。他可以将那份喜欢说出口，他可以在退位后出村坦然和一个又一个黑发黑眼的男人上床想象是带土在自己身边、用其他方式满足自己不会得到回应的爱意，这些的前提都是带土不会喜欢自己。

他坦然，他平静，是因为他知道自己无关紧要。不管是过去还是现在。如果这一切毁掉…如果带土真的不再喜欢琳，而喜欢自己的话…他不知道会发生什么，也许什么也不会发生，但是于他而言会如世界毁灭一般。

但幸好这是不可能发生的。

-  
带土还是将两手放在卡卡西的肩膀上，然后推了下去。这次卡卡西没有挣脱他，而是顺从地任由他把自己压在身下。他又露出包容一切的眼神，看着带土分开自己的双腿。

“你可以做这些，随便对我做什么，”卡卡西说，“和过去一样。但是…”

过去是多么遥远。他可以随便把木叶的六代目火影按在身下发泄自己的兽欲，填补自己空空如也的心脏。但是他也永远不可能再对他说出那两个字，再也不能。

他说不清楚自己是怎样的心情。绝望？愤怒？又好像什么都没有，他看着面前的人，他将那具柔软的身体抱在怀中，又觉得自己似乎被死抱过一回。

他当然可以辩解，他对琳的感情根本不是这样的，但是带土看着卡卡西的眼睛明白了，只有陈旧的现实才能维持此时岌岌可危的平衡。

他必须爱我，或者恨我，否则…

他必须爱我。

“我喜欢琳。”他说。就着残留的精液捅了进去。

“我喜欢的…是琳。”

“是这样。”卡卡西咽下喘息，笑了。他伸出手臂拥抱带土，任由他一次一次嵌入自己的身体，他是那样满足和欣慰，“你爱的永远是…”

“琳。”带土凶狠地啃噬对方斑驳的皮肤。

“琳…”带土觉得自己的眼泪流了下来。

这不是一个回答，这是一场呼救。生与死都搅在一起的三个人，只有不在场的那一个能拯救他们。但是…但是，她已经不在了。

“我爱琳。”带土说，他泪眼模糊地胡乱亲吻卡卡西的嘴唇，他的指痕刻在层叠的、别人留下的指痕上。

“我爱你。”卡卡西也亲吻着他的伤疤，他的眼睛，在他耳边轻声说。

他们都得到了自己想要的。

END


End file.
